Kelly Lee (Minae Noji)
Dr. Kelly Lee, MD is a fictional character on General Hospital. She was briefly played by Gwendoline Yeo in 2006 and has been played by Minae Noji since 2006 in a recurring cameo capacity. Kelly works as an OB/GYN at General Hospital and is most often seen when characters fall pregnant, although the character had a much bigger role on the SoapNet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. Storylines In 2006, Dr. Kelly Lee (played by Gwendoline Yeo) takes over for Dr. Meadows after she leaves the hospital. She is initially seen as Courtney Matthews's doctor during her pregnancy. Later that year Kelly, (now played by Minae Noji) soon forms friendships with fellow doctors Robin Scorpio and Lainey Winters and nurse Elizabeth Webber and often attends girls night out at Jake's with them. Kelly and Lainey eventually became roommates. Kelly also shows an interest in Patrick Drake, but Patrick is more interested in Robin. In 2007, Kelly has a brief affair with Jerry Jacks. Soon afterwards, more is revealed about Kelly on the spin-off show General Hospital: Night Shift. After Kelly sleeps with a number of her male co-workers at the hospital, it becomes apparent that Kelly is a sex addict. Kelly's activities lead to a sexual harassment lawsuit filed against the hospital. With the help of Andy Archer, Kelly manages to conquer her addiction. Later that year, Kelly helps Robin put together a list of potential sperm donors as Robin wants to have a child. In 2009, Kelly was both Claudia Zacchara and Carly Jacks's doctor during their respective pregnancies. Kelly was often annoyed by Claudia's abrasive personality but got along much better with Carly and her husband Jax. As Carly's pregnancy was troubled, Kelly had to remind Carly and Jax about the effect that stress would have on the baby. However Kelly showed a more fun and playful side to her character when they asked her about whether it was safe to have sex. Kelly assured them that it was and even went so far as to draw them a detailed diagram of sexual positions that would be safest for their unborn child. In February 2010, Kelly informs Elizabeth that she is pregnant and later is on hand for the birth of Elizabeth's son Aiden in July. On January 10, 2011, Kelly is seen once again when she informs Sam McCall that there is a procedure, fertility reconstruction, that could allow her to get pregnant again, as she used to want to be a mother. Sam says she doesn't think she and Jason are in the right place to raise a child, but a week later, she returns to learn more about the procedure. In May, she performs the procedure on Sam and it is a success, allowing Sam to carry a child to term. In 2012, Kelly was seen again when Sam Morgan discovered that she was pregnant. Sam would eventually deliever a son who is later officially named Danny Morgan with the help of John McBain. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps